projfandomcom-20200215-history
Engineer (Team Fortress 2)
The Engineer is one of the nine playable classes in Team Fortress and Team Fortress 2, and one of the three defense oriented classes. Despite his job, Engineer is a humble, friendly man. His ten years as a roughneck in the west Texas oilfields and his eleven hard science PhDs have trained him to design and build many of his signature weapons. He uses his Sentry Gun as a way of defending Capture Points or important intelligence from the enemy team, his Dispenser as a way of healing teammates when no Medics or medpacks are around, and his teleporter to help his team get to the front lines much faster than on foot. All in all, an experienced Engineer could be considered one of the most dangerous classes in the game. In Project Multiverse, the Engineer uses his buildings and his weapons in order to dish out as much damage to the opponent as possible. Like in Team Fortress, his contraptions require metal to build, and the Engineer has 200 metal to start off with. If the Engineer loses a round, his buildings are destroyed (if there are any built), and his metal supply is full again. He can only get new metal without losing if he builds a Dispenser or picks up metal from one of his destroyed buildings. Moveset Shotgun: Engineer gets his shotgun and shoots the opponent. Pistol: Engineer draws his pistol and shoots the opponent. Wrench: A melee attack. It has short range but does decent damage. PDA: The Engineer has the choice of building either a Sentry Gun or a Dispenser. He can destroy these buildings with the PDA if he sees fit. Sentry Gun: Uses 100 Metal. Fires automatically and does little damage. Breaks in three ranged hits and one melee hit. Dispenser: Uses 100 Metal. Doesn't heal the Engineer like in his base game, but supplies him with Metal. Gives him 20 metal every five seconds. Breaks in two ranged hits and one melee hit. Gunslinger: A combo attack. Every third successful hit with this robotic arm will deal a ton of damage. Final Attack "Meet the Engineer" Engineer builds a Level One, Two, and Three Sentry, which all blast the opponent. Meanwhile, the Engineer proceeds to activate his lounge chair, sits down, and plays his guitar, playing "More Gun" (Engineer's Theme). Win Quotes/Poses Generic: "Yeehaw!" "I told ya not to touch that darn thing!" (laughs and points) "Look buddy, I'm an Engineer, and that means I solve problems..." "Well, guess that'll do." Versus other characters: Versus any Knife/Sword user: "Never bring a knife/sword to a gunfight, sir/ma'am." Versus Ben: "Looks like that watch didn't do ya much good, did it?" Versus Deadpool: "I'll show you what being a mercenary is all about." Versus Maxwell: "Hey buddy, mind lendin' me a hand over here?" Versus Quote: "At least you're not as dumb as those damn robots the Administrator has us destroy..." Versus Red: "That wasn't very effective, boy." Versus Reimu: "You've defeated gods but you can't beat my machines?" Versus The Batter: "Boy, you make beating Scouts look easy!" Versus The Kid: "Beat me? With that little gun? Yeah right."